A Lovers Worry
by Bulls Dog
Summary: Can you keep a secret? Dom and Brian thought they could, but after a few bruises and bumps all secrets shall be reveled, too bad everyone already knew! Dom/Brian slash.


Set after The Fast and The Furious - Jesse survived - Brian was fired from the police force after letting Dom go and wiping the teams prints off the cars, he blamed Tran (who is now dead)

As hard as Brian tried, he just couldn't sleep. He tired everything, it was now 3am and after 3 hours of tossing and turning he gave up. He and Dom had been working so hard over the past few weeks to repair the damage to the house caused by Tran and slowly bringing Dom's car back up to shape.

But right now, all Brian wanted to do was sleep, but still, it wouldn't come. He wanted to scream, to release everything that was stuck inside, but Dom was asleep two doors down. So he slowly made is way out of the room, heading for the garage.

Working on cars was the best stress relief Brain has ever know, and because of the tension between him and Dom over the past few weeks, he needed it. It was something about their sleek shape, complex bodies and raw beauty that made Brian feel at ease. He could stay in there for hours without a care in the world. He wasn't sure how long he has been in there now, but to be honest, being in here was a lot better than being out there and facing the truth and he slowly began to forget about the world.

Brian, Jesse and Leon had been living in the three spare bedrooms and of course Mia was still living at home, although she as now going to school to eventually become a nurse. Vince had is own place but spent 90% of his time at the house and as for Letty, well lets just say that extra 10% Vince didn't spend at the house, him and Letty spent together as their "private time". After Jesse was finally released from the hospital and the teams records had been cleared the tension between Brian and Dom had begun to build. It wasn't the case of did they still love each other? or did they want to be together? but more towards can they do this? what will the others think? how will they be judged? and Dom being the way he was refused to tell the others, claiming that "it wasn't their business and they don't need to know". What Dom didn't realize is that those words were killing Brian bit by bit, day by day.

Just thinking about those words made Brian furious, he could no longer act as if everything is okay or act as though he didn't care because he very much so did. He was angry, furious and he began picking tools and anything he could see, throwing them as hard as he could. Nothing could stop him at this point. When he ran out of things to throw, he began kicking the counter and punching the walls, not realizing his anger had woken up the entire house. Suddenly, without warning the doors swung open, Vince, Leon and Dom standing there, all with 12 gage shotguns pointed at Brian, but he didn't care, nor did he notice. He kept screaming, tears falling down his cheeks, still punching the walls with his now raw and bleeding hands. Suddenly arms circled around his waist, but he didn't care, he just couldn't stop. After Dom realizing it wasn't working he grabbed Brian wrists and tried to force him to turn around. Brian, not being ready for the sudden force of movement, swung around connecting his fist with Dom 's face.

Not ready for the sudden attack Dom was thrown back with the sudden force, stumbling backwards and landing on the floor.  
"Oh my god, Dom , I-I'm s-so sorry. I-I'm sorry, I just, I-" Brian said through uncontrollable sobs. After staring at Dom face for only a few seconds, he pushed passed the guys and ran out of the garage.

Dom, overcome by shock, could only watch as Brian ran out of the room. After shaking it off, he got up off the floor and followed Brian into the house where Brian had locked himself in his bedroom, clearly wanting to be left alone. Dom could hear Brian's panicked sobs through the bathroom door.

Dom slowly approached the door and began to quietly knock.  
"Brian, please come out. Come on"

Soon after, the sobs reduced to sniffles, but the door remained closed.

"Brian, open the door. You can't stay in there forever, please Brian." Slowly the door opened but Brian still didn't come out, but a quiet voice sounded from inside.

"Dom, I'm so sorry, please don't hit me, I didn't mean to I just- I'm so sorry!"

"Jesus Brian, I would never hurt you, you know that. Why would you even say that?"

"I know, but I hit you and, god it was just an accident I swear."

"I know and I'm mad at you, i'm just worried. We all are."

"Dom I-"

"Brian, your a part of this family now, we are all here for you always, no matter what alright."

"Yeah right, a family. If we were a true family there wouldn't be any secrets would there Dom. They would love you no matter what right?"

Finally as Brian looked up into Dom's eyes, all Dom saw was pain and anger.

"Dom what the hell is he talking about?" Came a voice from the door, Brian and Dom had both forgotten they were not alone.

"Nothing." Dom did not want to discuss this in front of the team. This was a private matter between him and Brian, and Dom was angry that Brian would bring this up right now. But as much as he wanted to ignore the subject, he could see how much pain Brian was in.

"Yeah, nothing right Dom, because as far as i'm concerned there is no longer anything going on here. Not now, not ever again." And only Dom new exactly what he meant, Brian had just broken up with him. They were done. Suddenly guilt overwhelmed Dom and he couldn't take it, so he got up and left the room. All eyes staring him down as he walked out.

While Brian had been high on adrenaline these past few minutes, he was now calm and fully aware of the throbbing pain coming from his wrist.

"Bri you okay?" Came a voice from the door, surprisingly it came from Vince, that he was not expecting. Even though Brian had saved Vince's life and cleared their records their friendship, well it hadn't really been there. As much as Vince appreciated what Brian did for him, Vince was definitely one to hold a grudge, he refused to forget the fact that Brian had lied to them for months. So when Vince asked Brian if he was okay it took Brian a few moments to get over the initial surprise.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure about that? Because so far, none of us know what the hell is going on and the only person other than you that does just walked out the door. Brian whats going on?"

"Nothing, its nothing"

"The hell it is. Brian you can tell us."

"Im sorry but no i cant. Besides, theres nothing to tell anymore."

"Fine. If you insist on lying to us some more, at lest let Mia look at your hand. Dom will be pissed if you get blood on the carpet." Mia had heard the arguing and had joined them standing outside Brian's door.

As soon as Vince held a hand out and helped Brian up, a second yelp of pain escaped his lips and was sent stumbling back into the floor, luckily Vince was able to catch him just in time before his head connected with the bedside table.

"Brian! Where does it hurt?" Said Mia as she came running over.

"Ahhh shit, my ankle. Fuck."

"Let me take a look." As Mia started to remove Brian's pant leg, she could already see the swelling beginning to come forward, and a bruise starting to appear. "Ummm Brian? What did you kick exactly?"

"I don't know. Fuck it hurts!"

After Mia had poked and prodded Brian's ankle after a few minutes, "By the looks of it its just a bad sprain. Lets take you to the hospital to get it looked at though just in case."

"No!"

"Brian, you need to get this checked out, come on." As she started to pull him up.

"No! Im not going. Please Mia, Its just as sprain like you said okay. I swear i'm fine."

"Okay, okay. But if its gets any worse i'm taking you in whether you like it or not. Ill be back in a minute." The rest of the team still stood at the doorway, wondering what was Brian's problem. They all had cleaned records and Brian had nothing to be afraid of so why wouldn't he go to the hospital?

"Okay, thank you." After Mia had left the room Brian said, "You guys can leave now." None of them moved a muscles. Wow. Brian thought, i must be more a part of this family than i thought. I guess they really do care. "Guys i'm fine i swear. I've just got some stuff i have to deal with. This wont happen again, i'm sorry."

"Okay, well i'm tired as hell so i'm going back to bed." Announced Leon. " Me too." Replied Jesse. "Get some rest Brian and we'll talk in the morning. Don't go thinking you can just blow this away. Were a family, and whats your problem is our problem. Don't forget that." Said Vince as he followed Leon and Jesse out of the room. Seconds later Mia returned. She bandaged up Brian's hand and ankle, and left him to sleep. Kissing him on the forehead on the way out as he had passed out half way through her wrapping up his ankle. She took a moment to look over him. He really must be tired. She thought. Brian whats going on in that head of yours? I wish you would tell us. She gave a long sigh and left the room, wishing a peaceful sleep on the way out.

Everyone in the house knew about their relationship and they were all happy for them, even Vince, so it wasn't unusual for them to fight every now and then, but unfortunately for them, Brian and Dom were not aware that everyone already knew. The team had discussed confronting Brian and Dom about it but eventually decided that Brian and Dom would tell them in their own time and that they deserved their privacy.

Over the next 3 days, Brian remained in the garage, doing whatever he could to keep busy. He had managed to avoid the team for the most part and the dooming "talk" Vince had said they were going to have. After a hard day a work for the whole team, everyone was one edge. Leon and Vince had been off doing a job which left them tired and cranky, Jesse had been working from home on some new designs for a high paying customer which left him frustrated and short tempered, Dom had been in the garage all day with Letty keeping himself busy as usual and Mia had been at school. Brian had spent the day indoors watching tv and relaxing on the couch as his ankle was particularly irritating him today after his midnight walk last night (which Mia knew nothing about because if she did, she would have tied Brian to his bed). Him and Dom had not spoken a word to each other after that night. The more Brian thought about it the more he regretted what he said, he just hoped everything would work itself out. As soon as Mia came home she began to cook supper. Brian feeling as though he should probably get off the couch sometime today, offered to help.

"Its okay, i got it." Said Mia

"Really, i wanna help."

"No, go sit down. Don't think i didn't notice that your ankle has doubled in size since yesterday. Brian i gave you those crutches for a reason, use them!" She smiled at the end, it was hard to stay mad a Brian, especially since he had just smiled for the first time in days. Truth be told, Mia was the only one that truly made Brian feel like part of the family, she treated him like a brother, not a child like the others.  
10 minutes later the team started to pour in, Letty had gone straight upstairs to shower, but Dom remained in the garage, he had not said a word to anyone in 3 days. Dom had never spent this long without talking to anyone, not since his dad had died. When he was angry or sad it was usually only for a day or two, and then he found comfort in Brian away from the others. Mia had become concerned, so had everyone else. The tension in the house over the passed few days had become unbearable, if it goes on for any longer they had all agreed to screw Brian and Dom's privacy and confront them.

A few minutes later they were all sitting around the table getting ready to eat. Dom had not eaten with them in a few days so they no longer bothered to wait for him. He would come in a eat at the end of the night when everyone had gone to bed. Brian had been in the middle of chewing the best steak he had ever had when he heard screams and crashes coming from the garage, all together they got up from the table, Brian had grabbed his crutches and they ran towards the garage. As Brian insisted on going in first, he made sure to alert Dom to his presence by calling his name but as he entered behind Dom, he obviously hadn't heard him. As soon as Dom had felt a hand on his shoulder, not knowing it was Brian, he lashed out with all he had, hitting Brian square in the face sending Brian flying through the air and into the wall, hitting his head of the shelf on the way down. The room fell in complete silence, everyone frozen in place with shock.

Seconds later the entire team, including Dom, was at Brian's side. By the time they got there Brian was on the ground and was barely conscious.

"Brian! Brian baby, can you hear me?" Not caring even the slightest if the others heard him.

As Dom reached around to lift Brian's head, his hand caught something wet and sticky. As he pulled his hand away he saw blood. Brian's blood.

"Oh my god, what have I done? Brian? Come on Brian please, Brian!"

"Dom?"

"Brian, don't move, I'm gonna take you to the hospital okay?"

"No! Dom please." Brian's word still coming out as slurs.

"You have to Brian, I can't fix this by my self this time. I'm sorry." Mia piped in from behind.

"Dom, my head hurts. What happened?" At this point, Dom was on the verge of tears, he couldn't believe in let it go this far.

"I know, come on, let's get you up."

By the time they had made it to the truck, Brian had pass out, and needed to get to the hospital A.S.A.P, he couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe what he had done. As they reached the hospital, Dom had carried Brian in and had been taken to a room immediately.

They were waiting in the hall for at least an hour. Dom began to panic as he was crowed around by his friends. His breathing sped up and he was losing his balance. This time it was Jesse who spoke up.

"Dom, you okay?"

Dom 's legs on longer could hold him up and he began to tumble towards the floor.

"Dom!" They all shouted together. Vince had caught him seconds before the reached the fall, lifting him up with the help of Jesse and Leon, and placed in safely in a chair.

"Dom, you there?" Asked Mia.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, just got a little dizzy. Look I'm sorry guys, it really was an accident."

"We know, we were there remember?" Said Mia with a smile. "He's gonna be fine, but we all know you guys have some explaining to do later."

"Yeah, i know. Wait what?" Dom's head shot up. He was met with looks of smiles and giggles. "What are you talking about?"

"Dom, seriously? How stupid do you think we are?" Said Letty.

"You guys know?!"

"Dom, we have known the entire time. You guys aren't exactly subtle when you guys are together. Not to mention, you room is not sound proof, if you get what i'm saying. What we cant figure out is why you didn't tell us" Asked Letty.

"You guys aren't mad? Pissed? Angry? Anything?"  
"Nope." They all replied.

"Brian wanted to tell you. He has wanted to for months, it was me that didn't want to . I was afraid you guys would hate it, hate me for it."  
"We would never do that. Were family, you all of people should know that."

"Yeah" Dom said, "I do." And for the first time in days Dom smiled, the biggest smile they had seen in a long time. He was finally free, free to be with Brian and to be his true self. Although their celebration was short lived what Dom was called.

"Dominic Toretto?"

"Yeah, that's me." He shot up from his chair.

"My name is Dr. Stevens, I'm Brian's doctor. Brian has a concussion and some nasty bruising on his wrist from the fall, which i noticed has been previously injured, along with his ankle. Would you happen to know anything about that? In a case like this, if there is foul play i have to report it" He said with a stern and worried look.

"Yeah, he got... angry last week and trashed our garage, punched and kicked the wall a few times. He's been staying off it tho, my sisters training to be a nurse. Is he okay?"

"Okay, just making sure, and yes, he's going to be fine. I feel comfortable releasing him tonight, as long as he has someone to stay with him overnight?"

"Yes he does, he lives with me."

"Okay then, as long as he keeps on using those crutches for at least another 3-4 weeks that should heal up nicely, although he'll be having troubles getting around until he can use his wrist."

"He'll be fine, I'll be there 24/7. Can I-we see him?"

"Yes, he'll be waking up shortly."

"Thanks"

As soon as Dom entered the room, Brian sleepy eyes popped open.

"Hey"

"Hey Bri, baby, I'm so sorry."

"It okay, we're even now I guess."

"What?-No, Brian, I didn't do It on purpose I swear."

"I know Dom, just joking." It was then he noticed that Leon, Jesse, Vince, Mia and Letty where standing by the door watching the listening to their conversation.

"Shit." Brian's eyes darted open going straight to the team standing at the door, his breathing began to increase, his face full with fear and worry.

"Brian, Bri, look at me, calm down! Everything is okay. They know, they have always know." Brian managed to focus back onto Dom's voice. They know. He repeated in the his over and over again. They know. They know. They have always knew. Wait... WHY THEY HELL DIDNT THEY TELL US!

"WHAT?!" Shouted Brian. "What do you mean you guys have always know? Why didn't you tell us you knew!"

"We wanted to give you guys your space. We figured you'd tell us in your own time, when you were ready."

And with that laughter bursted out of Brian mouth. He couldn't do anything but laugh at this point. All this time, all this could have been avoided. After a few seconds they all joined in and laughter ran throughout the room and everybody made themselves comfortable. The doctor came in a few minutes later with Brian's release papers and they all went home, together.

By the time they got home is was already 2am and they were all beat, one by one they went off to bed. As Brian (followed by Dom only a few inches away form him) made is upstairs, he slowly began to make his way to his room, only to be stopped half way by a hand on his shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Brian.

"Nothing." said Dom. "But thats the spare room Bri. Our room is this way remember?"

And with that they both smiled and headed off to bed, for the first time in Dom's room, not that they were actually going to sleep ;).

The end!


End file.
